Después de la guerra
by Leyda
Summary: [...] Sus sollozos se confundían entre los de las demás personas[...]


Ahí estaba, en medio de todos los cuerpos caídos en batalla, aquellos que habían dejado todo en ese lugar y no podrían volver a ver el sol, los llantos y gritos desgarradores se habían tornado un simple eco, un sonido relegado a segundo plano. Miro a quien se había vuelto una figura paterna para el después de la muerte de su padrino, estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados y la piel pálida recostado al lado de la mujer que le había ayudado a superar sus temores.

Recordó a su pequeño ahijado prometiéndose estar con el de ahora en adelante haciéndole parte poco a poco de lo que habían hecho sus padres, camino un poco mientras sentía las lágrimas luchar por salir. Ahí relegado en un espacio se encontraba el cuerpo de quien en vida fue su profesor de pociones y la persona a la que llego a amar, camino un poco mas rápido y al llegar se dejo caer a su lado.

Miro la piel pálida y cabello azabache contrastando al igual que su ropa, miro su cuello y no pudo evitar el gemido lastimero que escapo de su boca, la presencia de la sangre y las mordidas causadas por la serpiente de Voldemort le aseguraban que no había nada que pudiese ayudarlo, sujeto una de las manos del profesor y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Se reprocho por no haber hecho nada cuando pudo, se reprocho por todas aquellas oportunidades donde pudo haber confesado el amor que sentía por el y no lo hizo, una lágrima nueva cayo y quiso gritar de frustración al recordar aquella ultima mirada cuando dejo su vida atrás entre sus brazos. Recordó haber percibido aquel cariño y amor abnegado en sus ojos ónix, nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y los pequeños sollozos escaparon.

Nadie lo noto porque al igual que el muchos sufrían por las perdidas, sus sollozos se confundían con los de las demás personas y nuevamente deseo poder volver atrás y ayudar al hombre que siempre lo había cuidado a pesar de todo, si bien era cierto que al principio había sido por el amor que le profesaba a su madre las cosas habían cambiado y sin darse cuenta la simpatía que llego a sentir por él lentamente se volvió amor.

Los recuerdos vistos en el pensadero, los momentos en los que él se había sentido frustrado porque sabia que no podía acercarse debido a que no solo eran profesor y alumno si no también por la constante amenaza de Voldemort hacia ellos, uno como el elegido a destruir al señor oscuro y el otro como un espía que podía ser fácilmente deshechado.

Intento mirar nuevamente el rostro del hombre encontrando solo una figura distorsionada provocada por las lágrimas inundando sus ojos, una mano se poso sobre su hombro logrando sobresaltarlo, miro a la persona y su mirada choco con dos ojos azules que le miraban con simpatía y preocupación. Un abrazo fue todo lo que necesito para quebrase por completo, el cabello rubio y ensortijado de la chica sumado a las caricias y palabras que le daba lograron calmarlo poco a poco.

Luna Lovegood estaba ahí apoyando a Harry Potter por su reciente perdida, porque aunque ambos sabían que la pareja nunca se formo quizá algún día volverían a verse y tendrían otra oportunidad, Luna simplemente se quedo ahí en mudo apoyo a Harry que mantenía la mirada llena de nostalgia y anhelo sobre su antiguo profesor y amor perdido. Porque eso era Severus Snape para Harry y aunque su camino siempre había sido torpe y lleno de piedras ambos habían podido encontrar el amor a pesar de la situación.

Nuevamente aquella fecha llego, nuevamente hacia el mismo camino que había recorrido durante tantos año y es que 7 años después de la guerra el seguía yendo cada 09 de enero al mismo lugar, ese en el que habían dado sepultura a Severus Snape, camino los pocos pasos que le quedaban para ver de nuevo aquella lapida y sonrió mientras la nostalgia lo embargaba. Se detuvo frente a la lapida y se sentó frente a ella.

Severus Snape

(n. 09/01/1960 - m. 02/05/1998)

En reconocimiento a la valentía que demostró en su sacrificio.

Acarició el relieve de la piedra y dejo escapar un suspiro, sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar y pudo imaginar nuevamente aquella vida que le habría gustado llevar junto al pocionista, se imagino a si mismo con un bebe entre brazos con el cabello revuelto de color azabache y ojos de igual color con la piel ligeramente tostada, negó sonriendo y unos paso detrás de el resonaron.

– Harry – Su voz se escuchaba igual, el tono soñador que había tenido durante sus años en Hogwarts seguía ahí, se giro a mirarla y enfrento una vez mas aquellos ojos azules.

– Luna – Respondió al reciente llamado y se levanto para tomar al bebe que ella llevaba en brazos – Lamento que tengas que soportar esto – Susurro mientras miraba al pequeño de un año, su cabello negro igual al suyo y los ojos verdes con pequeñas motas azules le sonreía.

– Sabes que no me molesta Harry – Comento con una sonrisa – Lo amabas y el a ti no puedo culparte por profesarle tan grande amor –

Aun recordaba lo difícil que había sido, las negativas a relacionarse mas allá de una amistad con alguien, recordaba lo difícil que había sido superar las sensaciones de dolor y traición por el recuerdo del hombre que amo pero ahí estaba, de pie frente a la lapida con su esposa e hijo a su lado. Se acerco nuevamente y los gorgojeos alegres del bebe hicieron que una ligera sonrisa se posara en su rostro, Luna se acerco y tomo su mano mientras sostenía con la otra a su hijo.

– Veo que has notado el parecido pequeño, así es, tu llevas el nombre de una de las personas mas valientes que he conocido – Susurro mientras miraba con cariño al pequeño – Albus Severus tu eres el recuerdo e inicio de mi felicidad –

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hablando antes de retirarse dejando atrás aquel halo de luz que se había generado dando paso a la persona que se conmemoraba allí, la ligera sonrisa que se marcaba en el rostro del hombre daba a entender la felicidad que sentía al ver avanzar a la persona que amo, nuevamente se desvaneció en el aire rezando porque en su próxima vida pudiesen estar juntos sin ningún problema.

N/A: Tarde pero seguro, son las 21:15 en este instante y justo termine esto, quería escribir algo en honor a Severus ya que hoy 09 de enero es su cumpleaños, de base he de admitir que no es de las mejores cosas que he escrito pero estoy contenta con el resultado así que no voy a cambiar nada.

Criticas constructivas, comentarios o tomatazos son bien recibidos.


End file.
